Lux Cordis
by Aeneris
Summary: Ya han pasado casi cuatro años desde que los Niños Elegidos derrotaran a Apocalymon y ahora ya no son los chicos que solían ser, pues ahora combinan la lucha en el mundo digital con los problemas típicos de la adolescencia. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos que les sucederán les prepararán para la gran lucha final de la que dependerá el devenir de los dos mundos.


**CAPÍTULO 1: "**_**El reencuentro agridulce"**_

"_Todas las acciones que llevamos a cabo en la vida tienen un motivo, un porqué, sea real o ficticio, que cambian el devenir de nuestro presente"_

Odaiba (Tokio, Japón), 10 y media de la mañana, entre un ajetreo de gente una chica divisa a alguien:

-Joeeee! Eh Joeeee!

-¿Sora? ¡Qué de tiempo sin verte! Vaya… ¿qué es de tu vida?

-Pues voy de camino a visitar a mi padre, que paso con él las últimas semanas de Julio, ¿y tú?

-A la academia, me quedaron dos asignaturas para poder optar a la Prueba Universitaria, así que, ya ves, un verano fantástico.

- Vaya… Oye, ¿y tu hermana? ¿Viene por fin este verano? Hace mucho que no nos escribimos…

-No, ella se queda en Nueva York un año más… tiene cosas que hacer; de hecho, mis padres viajaron allí, con Shuu, y vuelven en tres días.

-Oh… me gustaría volver a verla…

-Sí… y a mi… no la veo desde Navidades y, realmente, la casa no es lo mismo sin ella… la echo mucho de menos…

-Y yo, ojalá pudiera volver… tengo tantas cosas que contarle…

-Estaría bien… Ups, lo siento mucho Sora, pero llego tarde. Me alegro mucho de verte y, ya sabes, el día 1 nos vemos, como siempre.

-¡Genial! ¡Hasta luego Joe!

d

Era el primer día de clase, un día de reencuentros entre amigos que no se han visto durante todo el verano y que, tras éste, tienen muchas cosas que contar. Cuando Sora llegó a clase, allí estaban ellos: Tai y Matt, sentados en los mismos sitios desde que empezaron la ESO y no iba a ser menos en este último año.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sora? ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas? –bromeó Tai con esa risa burlona tan característica suya.

-No, y es más, hoy no me sentaré con vosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exageró Matt

-Poooorque este año soy la encargada de acomodar en nuestro instituto al nuevo alumno que llega, y, por ser el primer día, vamos a sentarnos en las primeras mesas; así que… nos vemos en el almuerzo!

-Chico nuevo, ¿eh? Vamos a tener que sacar nuestra remesa, Matty – planeó Tai.

-Si… eso parece – contestó Matt viendo como Sora se sentaba justamente delante del profesor.

Tai y Matt, que habían sido compañeros de pupitre desde el primer año de secundaria, eran expertos en poner motes y hacer bromas de forma tan natural que todos siempre caían en ellas.

- Buenos días, chicos y chicas, y bienvenido a un nuevo curso en el Instituto Taschen de Secundaria.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, PROFESOR! – contestaron todos al unísono.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto todos los años – susurro Tai

-Yo tampoco, yo tampoco – afirmó Matt, tan contento como entusiasmado por la similitud de pensamiento.

-…Y tras el reparto de horario, pasaremos a presentar al nuevo alumno que compartirá clases con vosotros este año. Comportaos bien – dijo el profesor repartiendo los horarios por las mesas- TODOS- recalcó cuando pasó por al lado de Tai y Matt.

-Si es pelirrojo podemos llamarlo Ginger o Zanahorio, como Izzy- propuso Matt.

-Formamos un buen equipo, lo que pasa que nadie reconoce nuestro talento – se resignó Tai

-Chicos, chicas, dad la bienvenida a vuestra nueva compañera…

-¿Compañera? Esto me gusta más – dijo Tai frotándose las manos.

-…Irenea Kido

El silencio se hizo en la clase… la chica, con su pelo violáceo recogido en una perfecta cola alta, entró en la clase, cabizbaja, pudiendo notar un claro sonrojamiento de sus mejillas pálidas.

-Ay….Mi…Madre….- dijo Matt recalcando claramente cada una de sus palabras – Ay, mi madre… Eyyyy –susurró saludando tímidamente con la mano.

Irenea arqueó las cejas y forzó una sonrisa tímida.

-Irenea, siéntate con Takenouchi, en la primera fila, si quieres.

-Gracias, profesor.

Cuando se sentó, ella y Sora se dieron un fuerte abrazo, del que se denotó alguna lagrimilla de alegría por el retorno de su tan preciada amiga; mientras que Matt no podía mantener su culo quieto de la silla, intentando hacer movimientos bruscos para que Irenea lo mirara. Sin embargo, Tai, bloqueado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, se dedicó a mirar a la ventana durante esa hora, y la siguiente, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Matt saltó corriendo de la silla hacia la mesa de Irenea, la agarró tan fuerte que hizo que sus pies se levantarán del suelo, algo que no era atípico, ya que la diferencia de estatura era considerable.

-¡Pero que de tiempo, enana! ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que volvías?

-No lo supe hasta hace una semana, mis padres volvieron a Nueva York con un billete de vuelo para mí, ¡diciéndome que volvía a casa! Sólo tuve tiempo para avisar a Sora hace dos noches, para decirle que me acompañara el primer día.

-Dios, que alegría más grande tenerte otra vez con nosotros, Kido – se sinceró Matt.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tai? – preguntó Sora.

-Pues donde va a… ¿Dónde está? –dijo Matt - ¿Dónde se ha metido ese bastardo? Se ha marchado sin saludar.

-No pasa nada Matt… -se lamentó Irenea

-Bueno, ya vendrá, ¿bajamos a almorzar? Seguro que tiene muchas cosas que contarnos, Irenea – expuso Sora.

-Ey Tai… Tai...Tai, espera joder – se molestó Matt - ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Dejame Ishida – le contestó Tai.

-Espera… Espera, joder – le dijo agarrándolo del brazo cuando por fin consiguió alcanzarle - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Tenía entrenamiento de futbol – le contestó Tai haciéndole una mueca.

-Saliste como alma que lleva el diablo en cuanto la viste entrar por la puerta, no me engañes.

-No es verdad

-Sí, lo es. Lo sabes; ¿sabes lo mal que has quedado con ella?

-Me da igual, y si me dejas, tengo que ir a recoger a Kari, voy con prisas.

-Pero tío…

-Que me sueltes te he dicho – gritó Tai, consiguiendo soltarse de Matt y llamando la atención de todo el pasillo, incluido Irenea y Sora, que salieron por la puerta de clase cuando escucharon el jaleo.

Matt levantó las manos y dejó marchar a Tai, quien dirigió una mirada fugaz a las chicas y, agarrando la bolsa de deporte, salió por la puerta principal pegando un portazo.

-Tranquilas –trató de tranquilizar Matt, al ver la pesadumbre de Irenea- se le pasará en unas horas, ya sabéis lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser.

Lo cierto es que Tai no volvió al día siguiente… ni al siguiente… y durante toda la semana. Tampoco contestaba a las llamadas de Matt y Sora, quienes se preocuparon por la actitud de su amigo; lo único que consiguieron saber de él fue gracias a Kari, su hermana, quien les comentó que llevaba unos días raro, no comía con normalidad y apenas salía de su habitación, pasando las horas muertas tirado en su cama escuchando música.

Habían pasado casi 10 días desde que Tai tuvo el encontronazo con Matt en los pasillos, y sus amigos estaban preocupados de la falta de señales de vida. Sin embargo, en el camino de ida al colegio, Matt y Sora procuraron que Irenea no sintiera culpabilidad por toda esta situación, así que evitaron el tema.

-Y les dije: "_Quitad vuestros asquerosos culos de allí o me los patearé uno a uno"_ –Explicaba Matt entusiasmado

-Pero que mentiroso eres, no seas tan crecidito – respondió Sora - ¿Tienes alguna duda de la veracidad de su historia, Irenea?

-Ninguna – contestó Irenea aguantando la risa – Chicos, tengo que pasarme por el despacho del Director a entregarle unos papeles de mi traslado, ¿nos vemos en clase?

-Vale, hasta ahora –dijo Matt con una sonrisa – Ahora en serio, Sora, ¿Qué hacemos con el caso Tai?

-No lo sé. No sabemos cuánto tiempo más va a pasar hasta que decida salir del agujero, no sé qué más podemos hacer.

-Pues creo que ha decidido salir, mira

Ambos miraron por la ventana de la clase y allí, sentado en su sitio, estaba Tai, soportando su cabeza entre sus manos y con la mirada perdida.

-Eh, tú, ¿crees que es normal lo que has hecho? – le reprochó Sora, muy enfadada.

-No he hecho nada, ¿vale? – se le veía tan decaído y desmejorado.

-Sora tranquilízate – afirmó Matt rápidamente -¿Quieres perderlo o qué? – susurró.

-Me da igual, tiene que saber que su actitud no ha sido la correcta, basta de huir como… como una nenaza.

-¿Nenaza? Ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar… – dijo Tai levantándose de la silla

-¿Pero a dónde te crees que vas? – increpó Sora, sentándole en la silla- No he terminado de hablar.

-Pero yo sí, no quiero seguir hablando contigo de esto. Así que si quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra espero que sea para otra cosa.

-Venga chicos, chicas, todos a vuestros sitios, por favor… Kido, siéntese por favor – indicó a Irenea cuando entró – Delante de Yagami, junto a Takenouchi.

-Joder… - se lamentó Matt por lo bajo, cuando Irenea se dirigía a su pupitre, delante del de Tai – bueno… al menos no le ves la cara ¿no? –le preguntó a Tai, quien movía la cabeza en signo de resignación, mientras que Sora le dirigía una mirada fatal de ira por su comentario.

Cuando terminó la clase, Tai fue el primero en salir ante las miradas de sus amigos. Irenea, apenada dada la situación, no pudo disimular su dolor.

-Creo que el director me dijo que tenía que volver a su despacho, para recoger algo para mis padres, así que… nos vemos después chicos – expresó Irenea.

-Vale, hasta luego –gritó Matt – ¿Vamos con ella?

-Va al baño a llorar, idiota… ¿tantos años conociéndola y no te das cuenta? Mejor dejémosla desahogarse a gusto - dijo Sora, dirigiéndose con rapidez a su taquilla.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Matt.

-Tengo una idea, es algo que debí hacer hace tiempo – afirmó enigmáticamente recogiendo del fondo de su taquilla una hoja doblada - ¿sabes a qué hora sale Tai del entrenamiento?

-Pues a la hora de salida de clase, a las 6… ¿por qué?

El reloj del Instituto marcó las seis de la tarde, cuando los chicos del equipo de futbol salían de los vestuarios, mientras Sora y Matt esperaban en la puerta.

-¿Puedes decirme ya por qué estamos aquí y que pretendes? – preguntó Matt resignado – Me tienes intrigado.

-Ehhhh NO – contestó Sora sonriente.

-¿Pero por queeee? ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude sino?

-No te he pedido ayuda

-Entonces… ¿qué hago aquí?

-Mira, ahí viene Tai…TAI, aquí!

Cabizbajo ante la reiteración de sus amigos por tomar parte en sus problemas, Tai acudió a la llamada de su amiga.

-¿Que quieres? no tengo todo el día.

-Te estás equivocando con ella

-Mira, estoy harto de que me digas que es lo que hago o dejo de hacer mal, es mi vida, mis errores, y con ello me conformo –dijo Tai girándose para marcharse.

-Pero es que… ¡TE ESTAS EQUIVOCANDO JODER! ESCUCHAME DE UNA VEZ – gritó Sora, al borde del llanto.

-A ver… Sora, tranquilízate, chillándole no vas a solucionar nada– dijo Matt.

-Tai, por favor, lee esta carta, lo entenderás todo…

-¿Una carta? ¿Crees que una carta me quitará el sufrimiento que llevo padeciendo casi dos años y medio? Estas muy equivocada, Sora, creía que me conocías más…

-No fue su culpa…

-Claro Sora… no fue su culpa. Ella, la pobre Irenea, no tiene capacidad de decisión ni opinión en su familia, únicamente calló y aceptó la situación sin decir nada a cambio; ella, ¡con su carácter!. Me parece estupendo que le tenga tanto respeto a sus padres, pero tomó una decisión en su vida que supuso un cambio importante y que, por cierto, no le afectaba a ella sola.

-Es cierto, Tai, pero tienes que creerme, si leyeras la carta…

-No voy a leer la carta –concluyó Tai, marchándose- Una carta no va a cambiar nada.

-Pero Tai…

-¡ME DEJÓ SÓLO, SORA! –gritó volviéndose hacia ella – ¡SÓLO! Y NO HAY UN SOLO MOMENTO DE ESTOS DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO EN QUE NO MALDIGA ESE PUTO DÍA.

-Tai… - intentó consolar Matt.

-¿No lo entendéis? Yo la quería, como nunca quise a nadie, y ella decidió por nosotros... se marchó… Y se acabó, ¿entendéis? No quiero saber nada de ella, nunca más.

-Por favor Tai, lee la carta – le suplicó Sora – Mira… Si tan claro lo tienes esto únicamente será una pérdida de tiempo para ti. Pero te ruego, por favor, que la leas.

Tai dudó durante varios minutos, tratando de tranquilizarse, y, tras respirar hondo, le preguntó

-¿Prometes dejarme en paz si leo lo que pone en esa maldita carta?

-Sí, te lo prometo

-Lo prometemos, yo… también estoy… aquí -apuntó Matt

-Ya… Como si no te hicieras notar lo suficiente ya día a día – le contestó Tai con una sonrisa, mientras Sora, que no cabía en sí de gozo, le ofreció el papel

Tai abrió la carta y se quedó compungido: esa persona había estado llorando mientras la redactaba… Aún así, la tinta remarcaba perfectamente esa caligrafía tan característica de chica. No estaba muy seguro del resultado que esto podría conllevar, pero aún así decidió leerla.

-¿Puedes… -preguntó Sora- leerla en voz alta? Es que Matt no la ha escuchado y creo que él podría darte otro punto de vista.

Suspiró y comenzó a leer:

"_Nueva York 11 de Marzo de 2002_

_Querida Sora:_

_No sabes lo difícil que es la vida en Nueva York: hay muchísima gente y, a pesar de llevar aquí ya año y medio, no me acostumbro al trajín del metro y personas corriendo de un lado para otro, sin mirar siquiera con quienes se cruzan. La vida en Odaiba era mucho más tranquila, podías descansar en los parques sin ruidos de coches ni griterío. Además, la vida aquí se me hace más complicada sin ti aquí… te echo mucho de menos._

_Aquí no he podido hacer amigas de verdad, porque las chicas me miran mal por mi color de pelo… bah, es mentira, realmente pienso que es porque no soy americana y suelen mostrarse reacias a que una japo forme parte en su grupo. Aunque, al menos, Yu no se separa de mí nunca, así no me siento tan sola como esperaba…_

-¿Quién es Yu? – preguntó Matt

-Es un amigo de Joe que estudiaba allí con ella – contestó Sora con rapidez y emoción– Continua…

…_Me acompaña a todas partes, se muestra amable conmigo y me apoya en momentos de decaídas. Creo que siente algo por mí, algo que sobrepasa la amistad…_

-¿Es necesario que yo… lea esto? –cuestionó Tai.

-Sigue –confirmó Sora, sonriente.

Suspiró

…_Creo que le gusto… pero no puedo corresponderle, porque aún he podido olvidarle, Sora; no he conseguido sacar de mi mente a Tai… (_Tai suspiró profundamente, sorprendido ante tal afirmación que rompía sus esquemas)_ Me despierto por las noches y no puedo dejar de recordar aquella tarde en la que quedamos y le dije que mis padres habían concertado una plaza en un instituto americano y su cara… No hay un solo día, ni uno sólo, en el que no me arrepienta de no haber sacado lo mejor de mí y de haber luchado por esto… Lo quiero mucho, Sora, más de lo que nunca querré a nadie. Sólo espero que no esté sufriendo tanto como yo y que encuentre a alguien que le haga sentir mejor de cómo le hice sentir yo, que pueda apreciar quien es realmente es, aunque me duela. Hasta entonces, prométeme que cuidarás de él, como lo haría yo, sabes que a veces puede llegar a ser testarudo e impulsivo…_

_Contando los días para volver a verte, se despide de ti tu siempre amiga fiel_

_Irenea"_

-Nunca… nunca se ha olvidado de mí…

-Te dije que esta carta cambiaría tu visión de las cosas.

-Ella sufrió también… como yo –Tai hablaba como si por fin se hubiera quitado esa venda que lo tenía tan cegado y viera la realidad como es – Ella sufría incluso más que yo, porque no quería traicionar a sus padres… No quería decepcionarlos, porque ellos estaban haciendo un sacrificio por ella, por su futuro…

-Exacto –sonrió Sora

-Y… me quiere…

-Y tú, como un idiota, negándole el saludo y huyendo de ella –le espetó Matt

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Sora? Le he hecho daño estos días y no sé cómo arreglar mi estropicio.

-Habla con ella, Tai. Es Irenea, lo comprenderá…. Aún más si viene de ti.

Tai se quedo pensativo… de pié… mirando al suelo…

-¿Pero qué haces, chaval? –le dijo Matt, sacándole de su ensimismamiento- Corre a por ella. A esta hora… tiene que estar saliendo de clase o incluso de camino a casa… y ya sabes donde vive.

-Sí… ¡SÍ! Eso es, la alcanzaré y le diré lo que ha pasado… ¡Claro!

-Corre entonces – le indicó Sora.

-Voy… gracias Sora –agradeció Tai dándole un beso en la mejilla – Vales oro.

Salió a correr, aunque realmente no tenía idea de donde se dirigía, pero en el fondo sabía cuál sería el fin. Callejeó por todas las calles que iban desde el Instituto Taschen hasta su casa, cruzando el parque; no le detuvo el cansancio tras un duro entrenamiento de futbol, pero sí la desesperación por no encontrarla… hasta que al fin… al fondo de la calle, divisó un grupo de tres chicas y ese pelo violeta solo podría ser de…

-¡IRENEAAAAAA!

Las tres chicas se giraron estupefactas por tal grito e Irenea, al ver de quien se trataba, salió al encuentro del agitado Tai, que ya apenas tenía aliento.

-Tai, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si…. solo…. espera… un…. segundo… por…

-Sí, sí, tranquilo, no me voy a ir.

Tai inhaló aire profundamente

-Lo siento, me he portado como un idiota contigo, te guarde rencor por las cosas que pasaron y ese rencor me ha hecho comportarme como una persona que no soy y… no puedo odiarte, ni obviarte, porque obviamente estas aquí y yo…

Su discurso fue interrumpido por una tímida carcajada, pues Irenea se encontraba tan sorprendida como confusa por sus palabras.

-Pero ¿de qué te ríes? – le pregunto Tai, aprovechando la coyuntura para recuperarse de su maratón particular.

-Pues de que estas diciendo cosas sin sentido, te conozco y he captado el mensaje nada más verte venir corriendo desde el Instituto y estas aquí, como un loro, soltando un discurso tan rápido que parece tan enrevesado –contestó Irenea.

-Vaya… entonces, ¿me perdonas?

-Claro. Sería imposible no perdonarte, y aún más después del carrerón que te has metido… –le dijo Irenea, sonriendo- Anda, ven, idiota.

Y ambos se enzarzaron en un abrazo cálido en el que, siendo conscientes de ello, recuperaron los sentimientos guardados en el cajón.


End file.
